Vongola Auction
by theGrimmBunny
Summary: The Mafia Infant Academy needs money, so we're holding an auction, buy your favorite Vongola members it's for a good cause. Think of the children!
1. Vongola Acution

**When life gives you hurricanes and school and club work…. Make a new fanfic. Ha! I'm not dead just I'm working out the kinks in my Bel story; there will be a part two once I find time. Physics and calculus really eats up a lot of time.**

* * *

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn."

"And I'm theGrimmbunny the authoress, here to well come and congratulate you on finding this channel. Today we're holding special event that will befit many infants all over the mafia world right Reborn?"

"Yes of course, today we are holding the first ever 'Vongola mafia man auction.'"

"Ooo, how interesting tell us more."

"Well, the 'Vongola mafia man auction' is when we auction off some have the Vongola family and allies to make a quick buck."

"Wow, that's great."

"And that's not all, all the proceeds go to The Mafia Infant Academy a place near and dear to my heart."

"I can surely tell."

"Yes."

"So Reborn when are we gonna start this?"

"As soon as the victims arrive."

"Oh that's my cue." Grimm left the stage returning with a large create marked 'fragile handle with care.' "And here are the products." She pulled out a crow bar and opening the box reviling to the television audience a drugged up Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto who walked out on stage.

"Wow it was cramped in there."

"Sorry Yamamoto I forgot about your height."

"That's okay Grimm."

"Okay, Reborn I got the first three, but two of them I had to drug." A small screen appeared showing a clip of a girl with a blow darts hitting Tsuna in the neck.

* * *

"_10__th __!"_

"_Haha, I guess Tsuna tired." _

"_Hi."_

"_You did this!"_

"_Now come on Gokudera we don't know that for sure." Gokudera stared at the baseball lover in horror. _

"_She has a blow dart in her hand!"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Grr, I'll blow you up." Just then Gokudera was hit and passed out on the street._

"_Wow, I guess he was sleepy too."_

"_Ah… yeah, hey if you don't mind helping me carry these two over there do you?"_

"_No not at all."_

"_Thanks."_

* * *

"Yeah, oh well time to wake them up!"

"Way ahead of you." Reborn suddenly changed into a doctor's uniform and had shock pads in hand and shocked the hell out of Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Huh where the heck am I?" Question Tsuna as he struggled under Gokudera's weight.

"Eh, 10th… oh crap, I'm sorry."

"That's okay Gokudera-kun"

"Oh your finally awake."

"Reborn! What's going on here."

"Well Tsuna, this is Grimm, she's gonna be helping me on this auction."

"Auction?" the three teens questioned and began to look at their surroundings.

"NO Way!"

"What the –bleep-."

"Ah, so this is what is."

"Wow cute and dumb, I love that, well Reborn looks like we're gonna have an interesting week ahead."

"That's right Grimm, tune in tomorrow for the auction and cast you bids for your favorite Vongola man. After all we need the money."

"What?"

"Tsuna if you don't get it let me just state it like this: we're gonna sell you guys to fangirls for a quick buck… I mean a charitable organization."

"Which one is that?"

"The Mafia Infant Academy."

"NO WAY!!"

"I'm not doing it if the 10th isn't doing it!"

"I don't think you have a choice in this Gokudera." Grimm held up another _**bigger **_blow dart.

"Well, I'm Reborn and tune in next time for a chance to buy a Vongola member. Just leave reviews stating who you want to buy don't worry we will have a lot more items on sale next time. We'll have: Dino, Futa, Lambo, Ryohei, Hibari (if Grimm has the courage) Mukuro, Colonnello, the Varia, and more. So come on down and place a bid cause we need the money…think of the children."

"Yes, think of the children… oh under mafia law we can sell young children as long as we have a signed consent and a ten-year bazooka on hand."

* * *

**So please review you can leave a bid too.**


	2. Bidding

**Grimm:** Hello viewers I'm theGrimmBunny here to tell you the bids we have so far thank you to all.

**Tsuna:** um Grimm?

**Grimm:** what?

**Tsuna:** where's Gokudera and Yamamoto?

**Grimm:** Oh well hehe…. Gokudera is held up in security.

The camera zooms in on Gokudera being stripped searched and officers pulling out sticks of dynamite cursing after every other word.

**Grimm:** oh and Yamamoto is answering phone bids.

**Tsuna:** NO WAY!

**Grimm:** yes Reborn left me in charge so I can do whatever I want! Sooooo… yeah okay here are some of the bids:

We got 10 on Xanxus

**Tsuna:** no way, who would want him?

**Grimm:** save all comments for later Tsuna, now:

25 million for Squalo from my friend K

50 yen on Tsuna

50 dollars for Tsuna and Hibari

**Tsuna:** That's not a lot

**Grimm:** I'm not done yet:

50 dollars for Tsuna and Hibari and a year's supply of ice cream and cookies from Sliver, Hmm, you know I might just keep the ice cream and cookies for myself.

**Tsuna:** What isn't this for a good cause?

**Grimm:** 150 on Yamamoto…. wait scratch that 80 thousand…. wait 8 million on Yamamoto.

**Tsuna:** that much!?

**Yamamoto:** wow I made 8 million?

**Grimm:** yes you did your sexy-ness is worth that much. **-Evil smile-**

My sister bid 200 dollars on Tsuna, Hibari, and Lambo…. wow sis

**Tsuna:** how old is she exactly?

**Grimm:** about 4 years younger than you.

**Tsuna:** what is there no age limit!?

**Grimm:** Nope!

Just then Lambo pops out of nowhere and starts running around the stage, along with I-pin and Fuuta.

**I-pin:** Lambo no running around.

**Fuuta:** Lambo come back here we're not supposed to be here!

**Lambo:** Haha, the candy is mine! **–Bumps into Grimm-** Oh, huh who are you?

**Grimm:** well I have ways of dealing with you Lambo. **–Pulls out the Ten year Bazooka –** Bye bye.

The ten-year bazooka went off but misses firing hitting I-pin and Fuuta in the process and the whole room is filled with smoke.

Okay:

2 mill on Xanxus

690 million on Mukuro, both bids are from Dorothy.

**Tsuna:** you just shot them!

**Grimm:** don't worry they'll be fine see.

Out of the smoke appears ten-year I-pin wearing her signature glasses and white Raman apron, Fuuta, dressing, in a black suit, and Lambo sitting and reading.

**Ten-year Lambo:** My looks like we're in trouble.

**Ten-year Fuuta:** huh? Oh man I'm not even finished getting dress **–dresses quickly-**

**Ten-year I-pin:** huh? Oh no I have to go! **–leaves stage-**

**Tsuna:** No way!

**Ten-year Lambo:** well, it seems like we're at the Vongola auction again, oh well I'll be sitting over there-

Out of nowhere Bianchi come out with a poison cooking cake and slams Lambo in the face.

**Bianchi:** ah I feel refreshed.

**Tsuna:** What the- Bianchi?

**Gokudera:** Sis… ga! –Passes out-

**Ten-year Fuuta:** Okay I get it I'll escort Bianchi-nii out.

**Grimm:** well that was interesting? Okay back to the bids:

**Tsuna:** why am I not surprised?

**Grimm:** anyways: 1 mill on you Tsuna and the bidder want to dress you up with bunny ears and a tail oh well

**Tsuna:** what I'm not going to do that!

**Grimm:** sure you are, you don't want to make this person sad right? Plus you're under contract. **–Hands Tsuna a pile of papers- **

Tsuna was now 'drowning' in a pile of papers and crying because she was right.

**Grimm:** okay: 59 million on Gokudera, I would get his reaction but he's currently knocked out.

1 million for Gokudera, Bel, and Colonnello…each from Wolfwriter

Tsuna: what why Bel?

**Grimm:** Bel is smexy okay and sorry Bel's been bought by me… I mean Ellie she bought him a while ago. Sorry but he will be on to sell the Varia members and a strip show! woot! Wait… I'm getting a signal from the producers saying no strip show… damn!

18 million on Hibari and 100 million on Byakuran from Crazy

Oh and 27 cents For Tsuna from Vamp-Scooby, wow we're getting a really good turn out.

Well that's all the time we've had tune in next time for the some of our promotions I've cooked up and Later for the sexy group of men Varia, Dino, and Colonnello will stop by. Keep bidding because you can talk to Yamamoto-kun for free… ah I mean give us money for the children, yes the children.

**Tsuna:** help me I can't breathe!

**Grimm:** Well fight with your dying will –shoots a dying will bullet-

**Tsuna:** REBORN! **–starts to rip up paper-**

**Grimm:** Bye

* * *

**Grimm: another chapter another day, okay I'm giving the following: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo away next chapter okay? Oh and don't ask me how Ellie bought Belphegor, she did it out of love and for a slave…. yeah nice. sorry fot the short chapter. Please forgive me?**


	3. The moment of Truth

The moment of truth…

**Grimm:** Hi everybody well we're back sorry it took so long, I have a thing called High school…it sucks!

**Reborn:** suck it up now we are proud to present some of our more popular ads to you…

**Grimm:** Roll the clip Fuuta

**TY Fuuta:** okay **–begins rolling a commercial-**

A small studio is pictured and Reborn sitting on a stool with his suit jacket in hand.

**Reborn:** Ciaossu this is Reborn and I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse:

Want a piano teacher, a baseball player, or just some handsome guy to have as arm candy to take out and make all of your friends envy ya? Come on ladies you know you want to… well call this number and tune in to the 'Vongola Mafia man auction' You can bid your favorite mafia man or men without feeling guilty about it because all the proceeds go to the 'Mafia infant Academy.' So come on your dream date waits.

**-Commercial ends-**

**Grimm:** Wow! That's it?

**Reborn:** That's it believe me, that's all we needed… oh and this –points to monitoring screen where a clip of some random person walks by a poster-

**Random Fangirl #1:** ZOMG look they're selling Gokudera

**Random Fangirl #2**: Really, no WAI! We have to get him!!!!

**Random Fangirl #1**: HEY EVERYONE REBORN IS SELLING THE HITMAN CHARACTERS!!!!! –crowd forms-

**Random Fangirl # 3**: NO WAY!!!! Look it's Tsuna he's on sale too?

**Random Fangirl #4:** Ahhhh! Lambo is too

**Lussuria:** Ah~ my Ryohei-kun!!!!!!!

**-Random Fangirls stare-**

**Random Fangirl # 5:** Back off Lussuria he's mine!

**Lussuria:** Bring it on B**** **-fight breaks out-**

**Grimm:** Wow! What happened after that?

**Reborn: **we got the calls

**Grimm:** oh! Well then time to sell off some people

**-applauses-**

**Grimm:** Tsuna goes to:  
Math hime for one million! Thank you for your money and you will receive your item within 26 hours…

**Next up:** Yamamoto to Rainari for 8 million, and Lambo to SeuTHylAh-Sai for 10 million. Wow… Lambo does come with a special ten-year-bazooka; it's been modified to last up to 12 hours.

**-Audience 'oohs' and 'ahhs'-**

**Grimm:** and Lastly….

**-door opens and Gokudera appears-**

**Gokudera:** Where is the 10th ?!

**Grimm:** on a plane to Math hime's home

**Gokudera:** What? You sold him! Why you little-

**-gets hit with blow dart-**

**Grimm:** Like I was saying… Vampire Scooby, you're getting Gokudera.

**-Gokudera is dragged off and placed on a plane-**

**Grimm**: Now that that's over let's bring in our new items; our first mafia man is strong, like all of them, and has the body to prove it! He trains constantly and has the fighting spirit that compares to Kamina, please welcome Ryohei!

**-Ryohei runs on stage pumping his fist into the air-  
**  
**Ryohei:** EXTREME!!!!!

**Grimm:** yes we know, now tell us why are you here

**Ryohei:** I'm here to ask you to join the boxing club!

**Grimm:** One. I'm a girl and two. Your being sold off for money

**Ryohei:** huh?

**Grimm:** do this and the boxing club gets 2 percent of each bid

**Ryohei:** fine, what do I have to do? **-Aura of determination engulfs Ryohei-**

**Grimm:** Great **–phone rings-** gah not again, hold on a sec. Lussuria I told you before YOU CAN'T BID! **–Hangs up-** Okay our next item: He's a man or should I say baby that is also strong and cunning kind of like Reborn. He has a like of animals and enjoys m afternoon naps please welcome: Colonnello!

**-Colonnello flies on stage-**

**Colonnello:** hello there kora!

**Grimm:** hello, how was your nap

**Colonnello:** enjoyable to say the least, the greenroom bed isn't well suited for sleeping kora.

**Ryohei:** Master your in this too?

**Colonnello:** Of course kora, I go to the mafia Infant Academy and I'm here to make more that Reborn kora.

**Reborn:** hmm, whatever you say.

**Grimm:** Okay can we get on to our next item?

**Reborn:** Yes continue, I have to get someone anyways. –leaves-

**Grimm:** Okay! Our next item is Italian and very handsome, he's a family man who has a goofy yet loveable side too him; his favorite activities include: long walks on the beach, drives in the country, and traveling so please welcome Dino… and Romario.

**-Dino walks on stage but trips and lands on his face-**

**Romario:** Oh I almost forgot!

**Grimm:** You okay Dino?

**Dino:** Yes I'm fine-

**-doors fly open-**

**Grimm:** Oh crap!

**-Hibari walks in and looks around-**

**Hibari:** What have you done?

**Grimm:** ah… well you see…

**-Hibari whips out his tonfas-**

**Grimm:** I can explain, really just don't 'bit me to death' please?

**Dino:** Calm down Hibari, we're just using the school for a while.

**Hibari:** You **–stands in battle position-**

**Dino:** Now! Not here

**Colonnello:** A fight this is worth watching kora!

**Ryohei:** Wait I want in too!

**Grimm:** No, no fighting!

**Reborn:** Yes save it for later, besides I have an offer for you Hibari.

**Hibari:** I'm listening.

**Reborn:** Lend us the school and take part in this and well pay a million we make to the Disciplinary Committee and you get a rematch with Mukuro.

**Hibari:** Fine **–Lays down tonfa and sits down-**

**Grimm:** well looks like we got Hibari on board, I just hope there's no more su-

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, my my the Vongola auction how quite.

**Grimm:** Don't tell me you're here to participate too?

**Mukuro:** Well that's what the 10th asked me to do, but he didn't say anything about you Hibari **–eyes begin to glow-**

**Grimm:** No! please wait a little longer, umm~ introduce yourself Mukuro.

**Mukuro:** Ah~ well, I like pineapples, watching the rain, also I enjoy cooking.

**Grimm:** You do? Really what's your favorite dish?

**Mukuro:** Pineapple upside-down cake and I make a wonderful potato soup.

**Grimm:** Oh~ can you give me some of our recipes.

**Hibari:** Hey are we gonna fight or talk about cooking?

**Grimm:** …fight?

**Mukuro:** Cooking.

**Reborn:** How about we finish up?

**Grimm:** oh right well –phone rings- what the f-, hello? Lussuria I told you a million times before YOU CAN'T BID! Geez. Like I was saying bid and we'll sell them, oh too all those who lost your bid you get a free Vongola plushies! Thank you and have a wonderful day!

**Hibari:** I'll bite you to death.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, bring it!

**Grimm:** Save it!

* * *

**Grimm: Done sorry it took so long well I finished at least right? And yes ladies, Mukuro makes a great potato soup lol!**


End file.
